Transformers: Prime Ancient Trouble
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: The Autobots discover a ancient artifact in a forest in Switzerland but can they get it before the Decepticons do?


Transformers: Prime - Ancient Trouble

Deep in the voyages of space, in another galaxy, a bright object in the dark, starry sky came rocketing through star to star, through planet to planet. Suddenly, it entered into the known galaxy by a space vortex, also known as the solar system. As it goes past the sun and the moon it reaches the planet Earth, home to the species, called humans. It tumbled and tumbled into the earth's atmosphere with slight flames on the front while traveling into orbit. Minutes later, the strange and peculiar object crash-landed in a large forest, located in a snowy part of Switzerland, with a puff of smoke coming from it and miles of forest destroyed from the crash, while making a huge crater in the hard, rocky ground.

After the time the landing took place, in the canyons outside of a small town called Jasper, located in Nevada, things aren't what it seems; the so-called "canyons" is really a secret base, for a team of 5 highly advanced autonomous robotic organisms from a distant planet, called Cybertron, also known as Autobots. In the base, the Autobots were just doing their usual, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee was hanging out with their three human friends, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel, playing video games. While Ratchet was working in his lab, testing out formulas, dedicating himself and the team and trying his hardest to get the correct formula for synthetic energon and multiple cures for diseases, while the leader of the brave autobots, Optimus Prime was doing his duties. Suddenly, he relised that a human was coming in an elevator. This man turned out to be Agent Fowler. "Prime, I've been getting calls about big activity in the west of Switzerland." Called out Fowler to Optimus.

"We'll check it out immediately" replied Optimus "Autobots. We have a new mission!" called out Optimus and all the autobots advanced him and Fowler, including Ratchet, who must of heard him from his lab.

"There's has been a crash landing in a forest and we must find out what it is before the Decepticons do." Optimus continued. Ratchet checked on the computer and putted in an energy frequency. "He's not wrong, according to the read outs, it happens to be an ancient Cybertronian artifact beacon." Ratchet turned round and said to the team " A powerful artifact..." Arcee continued "That in decepticon hands could be a devastating weapon."

Everybody looked at Optimus, ready to take further orders. "We must go and get this artifact back to base before Megatron gets a hold of it."Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed into their vehicular forms and waited. Ratchet then putted in the nearby co-ordinates of the crashed artifact and activated a bright green portal, called a ground bridge, which stood there in front of the transformed Autobots. The bots, with Optimus leading, advanced the portal and went through it, ready for the danger that awaits them.

While the Autobots were out to travel to the crashes co-ordinates, they never relised that the Decepticons had already tracked the crash, thanks to the help of the con spy, Soundwave. "Hmm, we cannot let an artifact of this importance to fall in the Autobots hands" said the dangerous and frightful leader of the Decepticons and the most hated enemy of Optimus Prime. "Megatron confronted Soundwave and gave a sly and evil grin and said continuing "And we shall collect this treasure, even if it means destroying every single Autobot that stands in our way."

Knockout and Breakdown came in the room, bowed down and Knockout asked " What are our orders, oh mighty lord Megatron?" and Megatron ordered them to go to Switzerland and get the powerful artifact before Optimus and his Autobot team gets it first. "Yes, Lord Megatron" replied both at the same time. Before they left, Megatron shouted out out calmly "And take some back up with you!" while Knockout and Breakdown left the room with a large amount of vehicons both ones that fly and drive, with them. Megatron turned and sat on his cold, metallic throne, mumbling threats like " If they don't get the artifact, they're going to be scrap metal."

While the decepticons were getting ready for the hunt, the Autobots came through to the other side of the ground bridge and land themselves in the icy forest of Switzerland, the exact place where the crash took place. At a moment of silence, apart from the sound of the cold wind blowing, took place as the Autobots transformed into their very own self. Optimus broke the silence and said "Autobots, we must find what this energy source is before Megatron gets a hold of it. We'll divide our groups Bumblebee, your with me, Bulkhead, Arcee, you will go together." and at that moment the Autobots divided and went separate directions to find the source of the energy disruption. Deep inside the woods, there's more than just Autobots but a rouge Starscream, lost and searching for scraps of Energon in small caves just to survive in the cruel world. As he thought that he was going to die, he sat down on the ground and curled his long arms round his legs, trying to keep warm as he started shivering with the cold air going around him but this rouge con wasn't alone, there was also another, lurking around the forest trees, trying to find victims. She was known as the rouge, Airachnid. As Starscream was sitting there thinking that nothing could get worse, a laser blast came out of nowhere and blasted Starscream, causing him to leak energon from his right shoulder. He gave a low growl and looked up into the tree, that's when he saw Airachnid come down from the shadows that lurk above. "A little lost, aren't you?" asked Airachnid but all Starscream gave her a low growl and looked away from her.

"Now don't act that way..." said Airachnid "We all know that you want this" and she took out a large piece of energon, knowing to Starscream that she was just trying to torment him.

"Go away Airachnid, unless you want to be terminated." said Starscream in a deep and threatening voice. Airachnid didn't take his warning and started gloating how Starscream couldn't terminate herself but all this did was anger him even more and finally he lashed out and shot a missile at her, trying to destroy her. Instead of hitting his target, Airachnid dodged the missile and it hitted a nearby tree causing it to burn and fall down on the snowy ground. Airachnid looked at the tree and back at Starscream, hissing with fury. "Your gonna pay!" screamed out Airachnid and ran up to Starscream and slashed his face with one of eight sharp and deadly claws. Starscream yelled out in pain and put his hand his face, showing that energon was leaking. Filled with rage, Starscream walked toward Airachnid but for only to have the smirking decepticon and transformed into her vehicular form but this did not stop the raging decepticon as he took his other missile and fired it at Airachnid but this time the missile got to it's exact target and caused the decepticon to fall in the snow in a ball of snow. Groaning, Airachnid tried to get up but no luck since Starscream putted his foot on her cold, slightly burned chest. Just as he was about to gloat on how he was the best, Arcee and Bulkhead approached their position, they saw the two rouges. Arcee, suddenly filled with hate was about to come out of hiding and shoot them but Bulkhead held her. Arcee tried to struggle out of his grip but relised that she had to control herself and also waited behind the bush waiting for the right moment.

When he finished gloating he transformed and pointed his energon blaster at the spider rouge and said "Now any last words?" and gave a evil laugh. Airachnid, holding her arms around her face looked to her side and spotted Arcee and Bulkhead in the bushes, which raised Starscream's suspicion and got him to investigate. Airachnid, knowing that this may her only chance to escape, got up weakly, transformed and flew away. Starscream saw this and shouted out her name angrily and stormed off to the bushes. Before he could see the Autobots, Arcee jumped out and slashed his body and made him fell unconscious from a low age of energon. Arcee approached the knock-outed Starscream with her blasters out and said to her enemy bitterly "This is for killing Cliffjumper." but before she could kill him, Bulkhead reminded her that they were on a mission. Arcee sighed and said to herself quietly "Someday, i will destroy you Starscream." and left with Bulkhead to find the artifact that they were sent to find.

While the two Autobots were searching for the energy fuelled artifact, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were close at hand, discovering the burnt, knocked over trees. As Optimus were searching, the young scout saw something strange and called to Optimus using a series of beeping noises. "What is it Bumblebee?" asked Prime coming up to him. Bumblebee pointed and both of them went to investigate. They both looked into a crater and Optimus took out a pod that was slightly burnt from falling into earth's atmosphere. He struggled to open the lid to the pod but finally got it off and looked at the contents and said shocked "No this can't be!"

Bumblebee, confused about his expression, used his beeps to ask why. Optimus took out of the pod a green and pink crystal shard and showed it to Bumblebee. "This energon jewel can cut and slice anything, even the strongest of metals. It destroyed many in the war for Cybertron. If this gets into Decepticon hands, Megatron would be unstoppable. We must take this back to base so it can be destroyed."

As Optimus put the jewel carefully back into the pod and sealed it shut, breakdown, out of nowhere, smashed Optimus into the crater and picked up the pod. "Well that was easier than i thought." he said to himself and before he could walk away, Bumblebee approached him with his blasters and he threw the pod and it landed in the snow, unharmed. Before the Autobot scout could do anything else to breakdown, a swarm of flying vehicons came down and fired explosives which blown Bumblebee into the same crater. Knockout came and looked into the crater. " him."

Breakdown replied "With pleasure." and pointed his one and only energon blaster, that is located on his left shoulder, at the two autobots in the crater. Before Breakdown could finish them off, Arcee and Bulkhead came and Bulkhead shot Breakdown's back. Breakdown turned around and said with confident "Bulkhead, good to see again. Hey, how about after I take you out, I give your human a little visit."

Annoyed, Bulkhead raced towards him while screaming and knocked him down and tried to punch his face in with his wrecking ball but Breakdown dodged it. Bulkhead attempted to hit him again but before he could knockout, came out of nowhere and drilled him. Bulkhead threw knockout off and broke his drill. Knockout got up and growled and saw the container and picked it up from the snow. He attempted to open it but it was frozen shut. He wasn't going to let that get in his way so he smashed it with his bare hand and tipped out the contents. "Well well, what do we have here?" Knocko out asked to himself, picking up the jewel. "No, i cannot let you get that jewel!" shouted Arcee. She transformed into her vehicle form and speeded up to knockout and kicked him in the body. Knockout stood up with his optics glowing with fury. "You scratch my paint and i scratch yours."

Arcee took out her blades, ready to fight. Knockout growled and attacked but Arcee was too quick for him and shot him with her blasters. Knockout, who got hit, fell on the jewel and he landed on his chest, sticking to him. He shouted to her "Look what you have done! You will pay the price." and he activated his blaster and out came a green and pink energy blast. The blast went right through Arcee and made a hole in the bottom part of her body, this caused Arcee to bleed out energon badly and fall down on the ground. Knockout, who witnessed the whole thing did the same thing to Bulkhead but multiple times and the shots went through his back and he fell into the snow with a large thump, with cold dust setting around him, after it cleared up all that could be seen was the body of a barely living Autobot. Optimus and Bumblebee came up from the crater and Prime said out aloud "No. This can't be happening."

Knockout heard him and turned around. "One move and the scout gets it." He said, pointing his blasters at a worried Bumblebee. There was a moment of silence in the battlefield, everything was still. Knockout and Optimus exchanged glares. Suddenly, Optimus, trying to think quick, activated his sword and advanced Knockout. Knockout, who didn't realize this, blasted Prime in the chest and a giant hole was made. Bumblebee, who was watching the whole thing in action, was worried about his Autobot friends and kept down into the crater, hoping that Knockout or no other Decepticon would bother with him and just leave.

"Victory goes to the decepticons!" yelled out Breakdown, who was proud of their accomplishments. "Let's go before something happens" replied Knockout, who took out the jewel and transformed into his sports car form. He, Breakdown and the majority of the vehicons raced away back to the nemesis with the prize and the Autobots, apart from Bumblebee were left, looking like they live in a junk yard.

The scout looked up from the crater to see the bodies of his fallen teammates. He came out and called for an emergency ground bridge. With the help of Ratchet, the two bots got their friends back to base and was put in medical bay. Bumblebee, feeling really bad for the amount of assistance that he gave in the field, strolled back and forth while looking at the ground. Ratchet came and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Bee, the others will be safe and back on their feet in days."

But that never helped the poor scout from feeling depressed. For hours, he thought about it and finally came to a conclusion that he was going to storm the Nemesis but he'll need backup for the mission but he wasn't going to ask Ratchet, who was way too busy handling the others serious condition. Instead he went up to the computer and started doing a thorough search for the one named Wheeljack. Just as he was working, Raf came up behind him, asking what he was doing. Bumblebee turned round to see his young human companion but he turned around to keep on working and replied that he was attempting to find Wheeljack so that he could storm the Nemesis. Raf, who on the other hand was appalled to hear this, replied "What? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" but the concentrating scout didn't answer back which made his friend sigh and walk away. This devastated Bumblebee even more but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his goal. He, much to his surprise, found Wheeljack at last and putted in the co-ordinates and activated the ground bridge. A huge, swirling, green portal stood in front of him. Bee transformed into his vehicle form, a 75 Camaro and speeded off through the portal, hoping that his most-needed ally was there.

Indeed he was, as the scout saw. Wheeljack was just hanging by a tree, tossing his grenade up in the air and catching it again. He then spots Bumblebee coming through the ground bridge and transforming into his bipedal self. "Hey. What you doing all the way out here?"

Bumblebee explained all about the incident and how he needs backup to raid the Nemesis to get the jewel back. Wheeljack, surprised about the intentions of this young scout, said that he would go with him. Both the wrecker and the scout went back through the ground bridge and landed themselves back to base. Just as they got through, Ratchet came into the room and saw Wheeljack. "Bumblebee, why is Wheeljack here?" asked Ratchet curiously but before Bumblebee could answer, Wheeljack interrupted and said "It's good to see you again doc."

This irritated Ratchet and making him reply "Don't call me Doc. I have a name you know." But Wheeljack took this opportunity to say "Very well, Sunshine."

This annoyed Ratchet even more and made him go out of the room mumbling quite loudly. As soon as both knew that Ratchet left the room, they went to track the Decepticon ship. Fortunately, they found it and putted in the co-ordinates. They both traveled onto the ship and looked around, making sure there was no vehicons or other Decepticons in sight. Luckily, there wasn't and the two autobots, quickly but quietly and carefully, started their search on the ship to find the dangerous jewel. Just as Bumblebee was about to turn a corner, there was two vehicons there, working. Before they could see Bumblebee, Wheeljack took him by his shoulder and pulled him back, unexpected by Bumblebee. One of the vehicons turned around and went to investigate the noise, while the scout and the wrecker kept silent, all they could hear was the loud footsteps and the sound of their beating sparks. Suddenly, Megatron came into the room "What are you doing out your position?" He asked but the vehicon kept silent. The enraged Megatron growls and a blast of purple energy came out of his fusion cannon and hit the vehicon, causing his head to come off and land nearby the two autobots. Megatron stared at the other vehicon, who started working again quickly, trying to keep him from being terminated. But for his luck, his master walked by and went out the room. The autobots sighed with relief quietly. Bumblebee, who didn't want to hide anymore, took out his energy blasters and shot the vehicon, much to his surprise and his body fell on the panel. As soon as the coast was clear Wheeljack and Bumblebee went forward with their plan and was still trying to find the energy jewel.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack went through every door, making sure they weren't spotted by any cons. When they were about to give up, they looked into one final room and, shockingly, they found what they were looking for. The jewel sat there on a metal podium, shining and glistening. The eager scout walked up to it and glared at it with Wheeljack behind him but before he took it, the door broke and crashed into the wall and in came the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron and his new second-in-command, Dreadwing. "You led us on a wild goose chase, i can assure that. Leave now and you'll be spared. Stay here and be destroyed." threatened Megatron. The two autobots stood there silent and glaring at them with angry looking eyes. Megatron growled and said "So be it" and shot his fusion cannon directly at his victims but the shot missed and hit a wall, creating a huge hole in the wall with smoke pouring out of the ship from the explosion. The two Decepticons were furious and blamed the autobots everything which started the fight. "Wheeljack, you're so dead this time!" shouted out Dreadwing. He took out his energy cannon and began to fire it, attempting to hit his foe but with no such luck. Wheeljack took his one and only grenade, set a time onto it and threw it onto Dreadwing, sticking onto his cold metallic body. He used his strength to try to disattach it before it detonates. He succeeded of splitting it from his body but a huge blue explosion filled the room, while the two cons were blinded by the smoke, Bumblebee and Wheeljack took the jewel and climbed into Wheeljack's ship, the Jackhammer and flew away from the con warship. After the smoke cleared up and he could see, Megatron saw the jewel and the autobots were gone, he screamed out in dismay. Back at base, Bumblebee and Wheeljack arrived, with the jewel in possession. Ratchet, who was there, asked "Where were you two?"

In a moment, he saw the jewel in bumblebee's hand and went wide eyed "You didn't...!" but Bumblebee nodded, knowing what Ratchet was saying and gave the jewel to him with care. Ratchet held the jewel and stared at it and then at Bumblebee. Suddenly, all three autobots came into the room, still with a few dents but active. Optimus went to Bumblebee and said "Bumblebee, you did a very foolish thing, storming the Decepticon warship but were all glad that your safe."

Ratchet went up to Optimus and gave him the jewel. He stared at it for a second and put it on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it into dust. There was silence in the room for a few seconds but the sound of applause and cheering began to fill the room.


End file.
